


how to tell a linguist you love him

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i'm so soft for panwink it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: Person A telling Person B he loves them in every language he knows.





	how to tell a linguist you love him

"Guanlin."

No response. 

_"Guanlin."_

He lets the corners of his lips curl up, turning around in his desk chair to face his boyfriend.

"What is it, Jihoon?" He asks, and his roommate is standing against the doorway to their room, phone held in hand. He glances towards the clock, frowning at the time. It's near three in the morning, and he's got this French essay to write and submit tomorrow. 

"Que mes baisers soient les mots d’amour que je ne te dis pas." _Let my kisses be the words of love I don’t say._ Jihoon tries in heavily accented French. Guanlin blinks, frowning as his brain struggles to compute the odd sounding attempt at French to translate it. "Did I get it right?"

Guanlin huffs with laughter when he finally understands the full sentence. He's so cute.

"Get over here." He demands, and JIhoon bounces over happily to sit in his lap. "Love you too, Ji."

Jihoon grabs his cheeks and pecks his nose, yelping and wrapping his legs around him when he stands. He drops him off on the bed, and he continues hooking his legs around his waist even as he tries to let go.

"Come on, Lin." He pats his cheek. "Just rest for a little while."

"Yeah?" He hums, nuzzling his cheek against his boyfriend's before pulling back. "Don't try to fool me. You'll keep me here for the entire night."

Jihoon pouts, reaching up to hook his arms around his neck. He loses his balance and falls onto the bed, propping himself up with his forearms to prevent himself from squishing him.

"A while." Jihoon says sternly, and he sighs, rolling off him. He spreads himself out on the bed, nudging him over so he has space to rest. Jihoon leans over him to stroke his brow. "You look tired."

"I feel tired." Guanlin agrees. It's been a hell of a week so far. He's barely had time to feed himself, let alone talk to his boyfriend. "Sorry I've been so distant."

"I understand." Jihoon grins. "Two miserable, over achieving college students fall in love. It's a lot of work."

"Mm." His brain is completely fried. He knows he has to keep awake for this; precious, quiet moments with Jihoon are hard to come by with how hectic both their schedules are. 

"It's okay." Jihoon reads his mind, smiling still. "Go to sleep, Lin-ah. I'll be right next to you."

"Mm." He says again, then turns to throw a leg and an arm around him. Jihoon shrieks, then quietens and absconds to being the small spoon. "Night, Ji."

"Night, Lin."

 

"I'm going to die,  _why are you making me do this?"_

Guanlin struggles to keep up with Jihoon, even though his legs are much longer than his boyfriend's. Jihoon had burst into their room, demanded that Guanlin go jogging with him, and then it had descended into some sort of marathon across campus.

"Hurry up, you're slowing me down." Jihoon calls back, a light sheen of sweat coating his face. Guanlin is soaked with the evidence of his own effort. His bangs are plastered wetly to his face and he wants to  _die._ "Guanlin, come on. For me?"

"I can do a lot of things for you." Guanlin trips over his own feet and miraculously finds his balance. He stumbles again, and Jihoon catches his hand. "Just not this-"

"Dammi la tua mano e corriamo uniti per tutta la vita."  _Give me your hand, and we will run together our whole lives._  Jihoon professes, and Guanlin groans, letting himself be tugged along. He hates him. No boyfriend of a sound mind would bring him, Lai Guanlin,  _jogging._ He failed his Beep Test multiple times!

"How long did you practice that one?" He huffs out between labored breaths, and Jihoon laughs breathlessly. "Sounded like a native right there."

"Three weeks." Jihoon confesses, and Guanlin accidentally laughs so hard he drops to the floor in a pile of limbs. 

 

"Morning." Guanlin tells Jihoon, back turned against him as he prepares their daily breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs. "Can you take out the salad in the fridge?"

Jihoon mumbles under his breath sleepily, a tuff of hair standing up from his head. Guanlin turns to prop his hip against the cabinets of the communal kitchen, and Jihoon blinks blearily into the depths of the shared fridge. He's handed a Tupperware with their name written on it, and he tips the entire thing out to split between their plates. Jihoon is already sitting on the table, rubbing his fingers against the grooves. 

"Thanks." Jihoon nudges the mug of coffee across the table, and Guanlin passes him his breakfast. They're up early today because their Mathematics Elective is held at seven. It's the worst day of the week, and Guanlin wants nothing more than to go back to his bed and sleep forever. "Oh, I forgot. Anoche soà±é contigo y esta manana no me quiero despertar."  _Last night, I dreamed of you, and this morning I did not want to wake up._

Guanlin chokes on his coffee. These random bouts of foreign languages are getting common, and he's getting more used to it, despite being stunned every time Jihoon does it. 

"Aw." He holds his heart. "Estoy conmovido."  _I'm touched._

"Don't know what that means." Jihoon tells his coffee, and Guanlin giggles, nudging his own mug of coffee at him. He's got longer classes today, with only two breaks in between, so he'll need it. 

His phone buzzes on the table, and he picks it up, glancing over the message. He replies Woojin quickly, telling him that Jihoon is still eating. After that, his eyes linger on his choice of home screen.

It's a picture of him and Jihoon, posing together in front of the Imperial Palace with matching kissy faces. He remembers the day Jihoon took him to experience 'Korean culture', taking him first to the ancient palace and then to a convenience store where he made him memorize his favourite combination of instant food.

He turns his phone off and back again, looking at the lock screen. This time it's just of Jihoon himself, the boy- man now, with his head tilted back. The photo is taken against the sun, so the lens flare spreads over half the photo. He's almost unrecognizable in the picture, but Guablin can identify him anywhere.

"More coffee." Jihoon mumbles, and he sets the phone down with a laugh, standing up to refill both their mugs.

 

"He's adorable." His sister comments, and Jihoon flushes up to his ears.

"He is, isn't he?" Guanlin grins, taking his boyfriend's hand and intertwining their hands together. His sister looks at the both of them approvingly. 

"You make him happy." She tells Jihoon in shaky Korean, and the smile that blooms across his face warms Guanlin's heart. Jihoon turns to look at him, rubbing circles with the pad of his thumb into the back of his palm. He looks at him with adoration. "Mother and Father will be pleased in your choice, Guanlin."

"I know they will be." He jokes, pressing his lips to the back of Jihoon's palm. "It's impossible to hate this one."

Jihoon blushes again and Guanlin reaches out a hand to brush across his flaming cheeks. 

“你是我生命中最宝贵的人。“ _You're the most precious person in my life._ Jihoon whispers into his ear when Guanlin brings him to meet his parents. Guanlin rears back, surprised. Jihoon's eyes are warm and soft, and he beams, touching his boyfriend's face tenderly.

"Me too, Ji." Guanlin murmurs, pressing his lips to his forehead. "You're the most precious person in my life."

His mother and father love him, unsurprisingly. Jihoon's always been easy to love.

 

When they graduate, Guanlin makes sure to tell Jihoon something he's prepared for him in their little game.

Jihoon looks beautiful, beaming with his graduation cap perched precariously on his head. He hugs him once the ceremony is over, brown hair in his eyes and messed up all over. Guanlin hugs him tight and arranges his hair so it's more presentable.

"You look like a mess." He chuckles, and Jihoon pinches his side as they make their way over to where Daehwi and Woojin are. 

"I'm a graduated mess." He proclaims, and Guanlin lets him go to fly into Daehwi and Woojin's arms. The three of them dance in a circle, sobbing about no more classes together and then promptly promising to go out and drink. He shakes his head.

Daehwi meets his eyes over Jihoon's head, opening his eyes wide and nodding. Guanlin recognises the signal, and he begins to rummage around his back pocket. He's shaking when he gets down on one knee, propping the ring box open. Woojin grins at him, and hastily spins Jihoon around.

Jihoon looks up first, probably because of the height difference.

"Hey." Guanlin calls, and his head snaps to look at him quickly. Jihoon gapes and brings both hands to his face- It's now or never.

"Ich liebe dich in allen sprachen der welt." _I love you in every language in the world._ He croons, then takes a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Que mes baisers soient les mots d’amour que je ne te dis pas. English: Let my kisses be the words of love I don’t say.  
> Dammi la tua mano e corriamo uniti per tutta la vita English: Give me your hand, and we will run together our whole lives.  
> Anoche soà±é contigo y esta manana no me quiero despertar. English: Last night, I dreamed of you, and this morning I did not want to wake up.  
> 你是我生命中最宝贵的人。English: You're the most precious person in my life.  
> Ich liebe dich in allen sprachen der welt. English: I love you in every language in the world.
> 
> comment below!! ♡


End file.
